


The Complexity of Human Emotions

by YappiChick



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Movie Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pascal doesn't understand what the big idea about kissing is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complexity of Human Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grav_ity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/gifts).



> Written for the incredible grav_ity for the kissing meme.

Pascal didn’t understand what the big deal about kissing was.  
  
It had been awkward to see Rapunzel and Eugene lean towards each other on the boat. Their lips had been drifting close together and neither of them had been paying attention to the lanterns. (Which seemed odd to Pascal because all Rapunzel had talked about was seeing them!) Though, Pascal hadn't liked everything that happened after Eugene had left them on the shore, he was relieved that he hadn't watched them start kissing.  
  
Unfortunately, that relief was short-lived.  
  
He watched as Rapunzel launched herself in Eugene’s arms after he somehow survived the attack by Gothel. He covered his eyes (and peeked) when their lips finally touched. Rapunzel tugged on the front of his vest as he ran his fingers through her now-short hair.  
  
Still, it looked pretty boring to Pascal.  
  
Just as he was about to turn away, he saw them do the most peculiar thing with their mouths. His mouth dropped in disgust.  
  
Didn’t they know that their tongues were for catching flies?  
  
Now, he _had_ to look away.  
  
Thankfully, it didn’t take long for a loud “pop” to resound throughout the room. Pascal risked a glance at the duo. To his relief, Rapunzel was leaning her head against Eugene’s and their lips were apart.  
  
“Wow,” she whispered.  
  
“Wow,” Eugene echoed.  
  
 _Yuck_ , Pascal thought.


End file.
